


Divided

by skinandbones



Series: Was calling out for help, but heard no noise [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only the beginning until they took Keith away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divided

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Part 2 of Was calling out for help, but heard no noise collection! I'm going to try to keep these chapters short and I pray we all survive this. Seriously.

Lance gripped the bars and gave them a firm tug.

“Come on!” 

He kicked at them.

“You can’t keep us here!”

Another kick but nothing. He even tried ramming into the bars and goddamn, his shoulder was going to feel it later.

“Lance, stop.” Keith said to him from the cage across. “They’re not going to let us out.”

Lance gritted his teeth and sat up again, rubbing the ache in his left shoulder. “I’m not staying around to find out what they want. I’d say we kick their ass when they let us out.”

Keith pointed behind him. “I’m sure that’s a good idea. They’re watching us too and probably listening in as well.”

With a turn of his head, Lance saw the round globe in the top corner of his prison. “Great. Hey guys! Guess what? Go screw yourself!” And added a middle finger before sitting along the bars. 

He saw how their space suits were gone and replaced with only a black shirt and pants while their feet laid bare against the chilly surface. His toes curled up. 

“You okay?” He frowned, seeing Keith’s battered state.

“I’m good, nothing terrible.” Keith rolled his head back and grimaced. “They tried to roughen me up. Scare tactics, you know?”

“But still...” Lance rested his head against the bars.

“It’ll be fine.” Keith responded gently. “We’ll get out of here. You and me together.”

“And if we do? What then?”

“We’ll find our way home.”

-

Who knew how long it was but the Galra soldiers come and go, walking mechanically in tune next to each other as they passed the cages. Lance took his chance throwing insults at them but he was severely ignored. Keith told him not to bother with them and save his breath.

Some time later, Lance received some visitors. Two similar guards stood behind the one who he dubbed a large animal guy with feline ears to be a commander of some sort. 

“What the… Hey, Keith. Is it me or they didn’t tell us that Barney was looking for his long-lost brother? You obviously must be him!”

He heard a chuckle from Keith and continued.

“A shame. He doesn’t seem to be an _eye-catcher_ sporting that kind of fashion.”

And another.

“Quite an _armful_ if you ask me but I think the circus of freaks are looking for someone less hairy.”

“You’re quite the talker, human.” The commander grinned and tapped against the bars with one long black claw.  


Tap. 

Tap. 

Tap. 

“But how long will it take before I watch that hope fade from your eyes? How long before your screams are worth nothing until you’re begging for me to kill you?” He granted Lance a devilish smile before he ordered his men to open the other cage. 

“Use the collar.”

“What’re doing?! Leave him alone!” Lance cried out, watching Keith fighting against them as he was being shoved out.

“Get off me!” Keith swung his fist right into one of the soldier’s face before elbowing the second behind him, but he didn’t expect the first one to recover and bind his neck with a metal cuff. Keith suddenly screamed at the electricity running through his entire body. His eyes shuddered to a close and his body landed with a thud.

“Keith! Keith!” Lance banged his hands against the bars and stared at his enemy. “What did you do?!”

“It’s a simple shock collar.” The commander raised a remote control for Lance to see. “Effective, isn’t it? We usually use these on our bigger pets when they’re out of line. Can’t have them running around and making trouble now.” He smiled and signaled his men to take Keith away.

“When I get out of here,” Lance gripped his cage tightly between his hands, staring into that menacing face he desperately wanted to hit. “You’re going to wish you haven’t met me.”

The commander let out a hearty laugh. “What is your name, human?”

“Name’s Lance. And what they call you? Hello Kitty Megatron? Frightening.” He scoffed.

“You may call me Sendak." Sendak stepped closer to the cage, making Lance stepped back. "You remind me of another Earthling like you. He was quite the loud one and very feisty too. A spirited warrior, so to speak.” Sendak almost looked thoughtful. “No matter. Why don’t you be a good boy and I might bring your friend back in one piece or… What’s left of him.” His laughter rang throughout the hallway as he took his leave.

Lance moved until his body met against the wall and slid onto the floor. Fuck, it wasn't supposed to be like this. He bent his legs up and wrapped his arms around himself, shaking with sudden fear, unable to calm himself with Sendak’s words echoing in his mind. The adrenaline in his system crashed, his heart raced with the knowledge that they were going to hurt Keith. It was bad. 

"K-Keith. Damn it." His voice faltered and he buried his face into his chest.

He was scared. 

Escape. It was the only way. 

He had to get out.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at ramblesofskinandbones (Tumblr).


End file.
